Scarlett: M Unit
by Turtlefan141
Summary: The gang are moving up to M unit, and looking back, they each realise how far they've come and how great the friends they've made are. But with unforeseen events in the near future, will the friendship be able to last? Squeal to Scarlett: Y Unit 2012 TMNT-Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat cross-legged in her cell, the mattress on the bed taking her weight. It had been a three weeks since she had been arrested at T.M.N.T, and in that time she had gone to a detention hearing and a first hearing. The detention hearing was just to decide whether she should be incarcerated until her trial, or released back to Master Yoshi. They chose the first option, mostly due to the seriousness of the crime, and partly because of her record.

The first hearing was where she had the choice to either plead guilty or innocent. Despite her lawyers advise, she had chosen the latter.

**_~Scarlett~_**

_Harriet Dove, Jack's lawyer, walked next to Jack as the two were escorted down to the hearing._

_Harriet leaned in. "Remember kid, just plead guilty. You'll get a lesser sentence." She whispered._

_Jack looked to the floor for a few seconds then looked ahead. She didn't answer Mrs Dove. They sat down at the table in the hall and awaited the judge to arrive. Jack looked to her lawyer, who simply mouthed. 'Guilty'._

_The judge arrived momentarily, to which the two sat there rose and sat back down for._

_"Miss Jacqueline Garcia, you are charged with assault. How do you plead?" The judge asked._

_Jack stood up. She looked to the judge, then her lawyer, before closing her eyes._

_"Not guilty." She said, opening them. Harriet had bolted upright in her chair. Jack looked to her and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I might bet a longer sentence, but I can't just stand here and take responsibility for something I didn't do."_

_"Now you've done it kid, you hear me," She hissed back. "you're screwed."_

**_~Scarlett~_**

After that Jack had requested a different lawyer.

There was a knock at her steel door.

"Visitor." The guard announced.

The door opened, reviling her new lawyer, Ryan Gabbing. Jack preferred him a lot more. For one thing, he believed her when she said she was innocent.

"Hi Ryan." She greeted.

"Hello Jack." Ryan replied. Jack had stated her dislike of her name on the first day with him. He was a fast learner. "So, you're court hearing is in a week."

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"All you need to do on the day is say the truth." Ryan reminded. "You'll be fine."

Jack sighed. "Is Monica going to be there?"

"She has to be, but she'll be coming in on crutches due to get broken leg." Ryan explained.

"Broken leg?!" Jack questioned, jumping up from the bed. "I didn't even touch her leg. All I did was punch her once and push her to the ground because she was threatening us."

Ryan frowned. "Us? You've never mentioned an us."

Jack froze, then sighed. She's let it slip. "I didn't want anyone else to get in trouble."

"No, this is good. You can get someone to be a witness. They won't get in trouble or anything, but it'll help you greatly." Ryan stated. "Now, out of the people there, who's the one you trust the most?"

Jack sat back down as she ran through the names of her unit. It didn't take long before she found the right person.

"Leonardo Doe." She replied.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"No Mikey, you can't buy a lawyer to sue Raph." Donnie sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Why not? I have enough money." Mikey stated, waving his wad of paper currency in front of him.

"How would you know? There isn't a set price." Johnathan pointed out.

"I know I have enough!" Mikey protested.

"Why does every game we play end up with Mikey wanting to sue someone?" Leo muttered. "I mean, monopoly I can understand. But we've played Chess, Ludo, Backgammon, Checkers."

"Look, can you just finish your move Mikey? My miss a go is finally over and I'm after you." April said, holding the dice in her hand.

'Leonardo Doe, can you please report to Master Yoshi's office?' The PA rang out.

Leo sighed and got up. "No one moves my thimble until I get back."

"Leo, you're in jail. You're not going anywhere for a while." Scarlett said with a small laugh.

"Whatever." Leo called as he continued his walk out the game room.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Leo knocked on Yoshi's door firmly.

"Come in." Yoshi replied from inside.

Leo pushed the door open and walked in. He frowned slightly at sight of another man.

"Leonardo, this is Mr Gabbing. He is Jacqueline's lawyer." Yoshi explained, getting up from his chair behind the desk.

Leo tensed up slightly. He hadn't talked about about Jack since the day she was arrested. The only news he heard of her was what Yoshi told them.

"Hello Leonardo." Ryan greeted, holding his hand out.

Leo shook it. "Hello."

"Mr Gabbing has something he would like to speak to you about. I will give you some privacy." Yoshi stated before leaving the office.

The two left behind sat in silence for a minute before Leo asked the question that had been on his mind.

"How is Jack?" He questioned.

"She's fine. Incarcerated, but fine." Ryan answered. "Her court case is next week, and we would be very grateful if you would be a witness."

Leo's eyes widened slightly.

"She told me about you, and about you two." Ryan continued. "I feel it would help her dearly if you would tell the court what happened the night that Monica received her injuries."

Leo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in. On exhaling, he opened his eyes once again. "If it'll help Jack, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_1 week later_

Leo sighed as he sat in the chair in the hallway outside the courtroom. The crowd barely pick out a few words. From the sound of it, it wasn't going well for Jack.

The door opened, a police officer peering through. "In you come, son."

Leo nodded slightly, getting up from the chair and walking into the hallway. The public, sat in rows at the back, started to whisper quietly at the sight of the adolescence. The public weren't allowed into a minor's trial, but they were allowed into the trial of a minor tried as an adult.

"Mr Leonardo Doe," The judge started. "please take your seat." She indicated to the witness box to the right of the bench.

Leo walked over and sat down. He caught Jack's eyes. They were dull, filled with worry.

An officer walked up to him. "Do you solemnly swear or affirm that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, under pains and penalties of perjury?" They had given him a slightly different version to the original, due to the fact that he wasn't religious. Leo nodded nether-the-less.

Mr Gabbing rose from his seat and walked up to Leo. "Mr Doe, please in your own words, can you describe what happened on the night of the fifteenth of

December?"

Leo sighed. He needed to word it so he didn't let slip of T.M.N.T's secret, but also so it cleared Jacqueline's name, while not lying. Difficult.

"Well, it all started with Jack, me and our year going out into New York." He started.

"Wait, your year?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, from school. Jack and I go to an orphanage school, and every so often are all allowed to go into New York." Leo explained. It wasn't even lying! "Like I was saying, we came across Monica. We didn't know who she was at first, but it turned out that Jack knew her from her previous life."

"Care to explain, Mr Doe?" Monica's lawyer asked.

"They used to be friends before they were..." He paused for a second. "convicted."

"As it has previously be told." The lawyer stated.

"We realise that, Miss Ferndale." The judge said. She turned to Leo. "Please continue."

"Anyway, so Jack ended up knowing Monica, who was telling us about a gang and such. Then she started threatening Jack, saying that she would tell us about things that happened when they were kids. Jack couldn't let that happen. She punched her once around the face and held her to the floor. She said she didn't want to see her again, after that, we left."

The court room was silent for a bit, aside the faint sound of pencils scribbling down notes.

Ryan took a step towards Leo. "So, how many injuries would Jacqueline have inflicted?"

"At most, a bruise on her left cheek and maybe a few more bruises on her back and arm. Every other injury that she has I'm clueless about." Leo stated.

The prosecution lawyer stood up. "Jacqueline's fingerprints were found on Monica's injuries. How do you explain that?"

Leo shook his head slowly. "I don't know, but I do know that she would never do something like that."

"She has been arrested before, who's to say that she's just going back to the other side?" The lawyer asked.

"Jack isn't the same girl as she was then." Leo said. "She's changed, I know it."

**_~Scarlett~_**

The judge had been gone for over an hour. Leo had been allowed to stay, and was also allowed to be in during the verdict.

"You ok?" He asked Jack. She hadn't said much.

Jack nodded silently. She folded her arms on the table and slumped her head into them. Leo looked to Ryan, worry painted over his young face. Ryan shook his own lightly.

The judge walked back in with no introduction. Leo sat in his own chair next to Jack, who slowly raised her head.

"I have made my decision. I find the defendant-" She started, raising her gavel slightly.

The door opened, causing everyone sat in the hall to turn to the policeman in the frame.

"Yes, what is it?" The judge demanded.

"Your honour, you might want to see this." The young policeman said.

The judge was quiet for a bit, before nodding. "I am granting a short recess, so that the hall's occupants can see what is going on." She struck the platform with the small hammer to seal the statement.

Jack rose and was immediately bombarded with a police guard either side. Leo walked just in front of her. Monica and Jack were separated by quite a big difference, for obvious reasons.

When the police officer opened the huge double doors at the entrance, Leo and

Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers. The whole of the Y-turning-M unit were walking around the courtyard outside, picket fence signs raised in the air.

Jack could make a few out;

_She defended herself-you put her in jail_

_Monica threatens her and she's the victim?_

_Jack's been in jail once, don't take her again_

Raph was in the middle, obviously in charge. "What do we want?!"

"Jack's freedom!" The kids shouted back.

"When do we wan' it?"

"Now!"

Jack could see Raph's sigh. It was a little hard to make out, due to his writing, but he had put a lot of work to make it legible. It had paid off.

_Jack Garcia _

_Protecter_

_Defender_

_Friend_

_Innocent_

Mikey's eyes lit up at sight of the incarcerated teen. "Jack!"

The unit turned to Jack. A few were about to run towards her, but stopped at sight of the police guards.

"What is going on here?" The judge demanded.

The majority of the teens back away slightly, but Raph walked forward a few steps. "We're protestin'. We saw what happened between Jack and Monica-a punch and a push. No away Jack did that much damage."

The judge raised an eyebrow. "You were all there?"

"I said that our year went to New York, that's the rest of them." Leo stated.

"And you all say the same story?" The judge asked. The unit nodded, to which the judge frowned in thought. "Recess over, whole congregation back in the hall."

Jack was turned around and started to walk back in, but called over her shoulder. "If I don't see you again, thank you-for everything you've done!"

**_~Scarlett~_**

Jack sat down at her table, grasping onto Leo's hand tightly. The judge took her seat at the bench.

"I have taken the new information into account. I find the defendant not guilty of all charges." She slammed the gavel down.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The unit waited outside for any word on the trial. They knew that if Jack and Lei came out, it went well. If only Leo came out, it didn't.

The door opened. Every eye was on it as Leo walked out and, to their ultimate joy, Jack.

"Jack!" They all shouted, running up to her.

"You lot, I-I just don't know what to say." Jack said with a smile. "Who's idea was this?"

"Raph's." Everyone answered, pointing at the red-clad boy, who turned a light shade of red himself.

Jack smiled even more. "Lets go home. I want to be as far from here as possible."

Everyone started to walk back to the bus station, spirits high and overjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You killed her! You killed Monica!" The judge shouted, pointing his gavel accusing at Jack._

_"No I didn't!" Jack agued, but to no avail._

_"You monster!" Mikey yelled from the sidelines._

_"How can you live with yourself?" April questioned._

_"I can't believe we called you our friend!" Scarlett exclaimed._

_"I find you guilty!" The judge stated suddenly, slamming his gavel down hard on the small circular platform. "I sentence you to death!"_

_"No!" Jack protested._

_But the crowd cheered. More than that, it yelled in delight at the death of the young teen. Jack looked around desperately, looking for a single person who would be on her side. Her eyes bore in Leo's-she was certain he would stand by her._

_"Rot in hell Jacqueline." Leo spat._

_"No! Leo!" She shouted. Darkness started to surround her as the words all flooded back to her._

_Monster_

_Guilty_

_Death_

_Hell_

_"No! I'm innocent, I didn't do anything wrong!" She defended, but nothing helped as she was consumed by the black._

"I'M INNOCENT!" Jack shouted, bolting upright in her bed. She looked around, expecting to see darkness as she had in her nightmare, but only saw her room. She pulled her knees up to her body and wrapped her arms around them, burrowing her head in her knees.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up and saw her squad leader, Alex, looking at her while he rubbed his eye. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine." She mumbled back at him.

"Really?" Alex questioned. "You woke up screaming."

"Must be hearing things." Jack said quietly. She sighed. "What time is it?"

Alex leaned over at the clock on the bedside table. "Five A.M."

"The dojo'll be open. I'll be there." She stated before getting up and walking into the changing room. It was the first time she could wear casual clothes, seeing as it was they'd holiday. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a grey tank top, along with her black ankle boots. She tied a black hoodie around her waist before exiting and walking out the room.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Jack hadn't come up to the dojo to train-she had come to do her gymnastics. It was one of the only things that she could do that would calm her down. She took a deep breath, then launched herself forward. She sprang off her hands and twisted mid-air before bouncing off her feet, rolling forward in the air and into a forward roll, standing up at the end.

"Impressive."

Jack sharply turned to see April standing at the door. "April! How much of that did you see?"

"The gymnastics routine?" She questioned. "All of it."

Jack groaned, her head tilting backward.

"Don't worry." April continued. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thanks April, you're really trustworthy." Jack complimented.

"That and you can flatten me in a heartbeat." April stated. "So, what are you doing here at six in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." Jack replied.

"Me neither."

Jack frowned. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"It's the anniversary of when my dad was kidnapped." April explained.

"I'm so sorry."

April shook her head. "It's fine. It was eight years ago. Besides, if he hadn't been kidnapped I wouldn't have gone to live with my aunt, she wouldn't have left me in the street, and I wouldn't have been discovered by that T.M.N.T agent."

"Funny how life works out, isn't it?" Jack commented.

"Yeah." April said, nodding slightly. "So, how'd you learn your gymnastics?"

"Mostly self learned. You'd be surprised how useful it becomes in escape attempts." Jack answered, a small smirk on her face.

"Escape attempts?" April questioned, slightly scared.

"What? I wasn't going to just stay put in jail. I'll show you." She walked out, April following her closely.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The occupants of 1Y's room were sat on their beds, waiting for the other girls to come around, like they did every morning.

There was a soft knock on the door that could only be Isabel.

"Come in." Leo called, getting up.

Isabel opened the door and walked in, standing near it.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Isabel, wheres April and Jack?" Donnie questioned.

"They're walking down to the library. Jack said something about showing April the news." Isabel replied.

"Wha' does she mean by tha'?" Raph asked. Isabel shrugged.

"Well, there's only one was to find out." Mikey said, launching himself off his bed. "Lets catch up with them."

"I don't know Mike, what if it's personal?" Leo pointed out.

"Do you have any other ideas of what to do today?" Mikey asked, crossing his arms.

Leo sighed in defeat. "Fine."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Jack and April got to the library just as the rest of the group ran up to them.

"There you are!" Scarlett said as she slowed to a walk.

"I was wondering when you guys would come." Jack commented, making the way to the computers.

"What are you two doing anyway?" Donnie asked.

"Jack says she wanted to show me something." April replied.

Jack sat down at a computer and brought up google as the others positioned themselves around her. She typed 'girl escapes prison' into the search box, then clicked on the first result, which turned out to be a online newspaper.

_Girl, age ten, escapes prison_

_Jacqueline Garcia, age ten, recently escaped from New York Juvenile Detention Centre for Girls. She managed to complete her escape by using her gymnastics skills. One guard described it as;_

_'A flash of grey, and before I knew it, she was out. Took my keys and everything.'_

_Jacqueline is the daughter of Alejandrina Garcia, better known as Ardiente Ale. Alejandrina was convicted of murder ten years ago, and sentenced to life in prison. She was pregnant with Jacqueline at the time, and gave birth to her while still in prison. She was murdered a few days after Jacqueline was put in a orphanage. The orphanage, which prefers to be unnamed, described Jacqueline as; 'a full on beast, who deserves to be behind bars.'_

_A search had been called for the girl._

Jack turned around in the chair. "I was caught three days later. Some old lady ratted me out as I ran across her back garden."

"Gymnastics?" Raph questioned.

April smiled. "Oh yeah, if only you were in the dojo at six in the morning." The others smiled.

"Hey," Mikey said suddenly. "aren't we meant to be going somewhere today?"

Scarlett nodded slightly. "Yeah, we're going to New York and staying the night. First time were going when it's not for a mission...or court...or a protest."

"Sweet." Donnie stated. "When are we leaving?"

"Umm..." Leo glanced at his watch. "in about an hour."

"Be'er get packin' then." Raph said as he started his way back to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifty teens stood in the hallway, awaiting the all-go to get into the coach. Each had a suitcase next to them, packed with what they needed for the overnight stay. Leo was stood at the front, being the unit leader, his friends just behind. He had a clipboard with him with everyone's name on it, for it was his job to check that everyone was there.

_'Leonardo.'_ Yoshi's voice rang through the earpiece he had in. _'All-go, everyone onto the coach.'_

Leo walked out with his suitcase, placed it into the bottom compartment of the coach, then stood at the foot of the steps, clipboard in hand. He waved forward the group, who then abruptly ran after him, the wheels bumping over the cobble path. They quickly started to charge up the steps to get a seat, Leo ticking their name off as they passed him.

"Tyler...Frank...Lottie..." He scanned the list. "Everyone's here Master Yoshi. By the way, when can we go-some people are getting restless."

'_I am just coming, I had to sort out some business.' _Yoshi stated._ 'In fact, I'm right at the door.'_

Leo's head snapped over to the door of the building, where Yoshi was indeed stood. The elder man walked over to the bus, Leo getting there just before him. Once the leader was seated, he nodded to the driver, who started the engine-much to the bus's occupants' delight.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Donnie hung up his hoodie in his half of the wardrobe, Leo's clothes hung up just as neatly as his. The purple-clad brother had one pair of shoes, the ones he had on, the hoodie he had just hung up, two pairs of trousers and two shirts.

Leo was sat on his bed, the top bunk of the bed he stared with Donnie, reading his book as he awaited his brothers to be finished. Raph was sat on the top bunk of his and Mikey's bed, also awaiting the chance to leave. The four girls were all staying in the room next to the brothers. Johnathan was with some other friends.

"All set." Donnie said suddenly, shutting the cupboard doors.

"Me too." Mikey stated.

Leo jumped down from the bed, landing crouched, before getting up. "Cool, lets see whether the girls are ready. Master Yoshi said that we can go into town as soon as we're unpacked."

"Ya got all our money Don?" Raph asked as he slid down the ladder.

"Yes Raph, I've got it all. $30 for Mikey, $45 for you and $65 for Leo and I." Donnie replied.

"How come I've got hardly anything?" Mikey questioned as he walked over to his brothers.

"Well maybe if you didn't spend your allowance as soon as you got it you'd have more." Leo commented as he opened the door to the hallway.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The eight teens chatted happily as they walked down the road of a visiting carnival-Mikey's suggestion. They were currently chatting about their previous encounter with 'the magnificent mathematician', a man who claimed to be able to preform sums faster than any other human. Donnie and April had beaten him.

"It wasn't our fault if he took six seconds to find out the square root of four thousand, eight hundred and fifty-four." Donnie defended.

"You guys were attracting a crowd." Scarlett stated.

"People though you were the act and were giving you money instead of him." Leo pointed out with a laugh.

"So? We made $18, I'm not complaining." April said simply. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, look." Mikey started, pointing at a tent. "Physic Paula."

"You wan' us to go see a physic?" Raph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want a reading then I can give you one." Jack offered. "I can see that in the near future, you will blow all your money." Everyone, spare Mikey, laughed.

"Come on guys, give it a chance." Mikey said. "Who knows, we might finally find out what happened to Raph's face." Mikey then barely ducked under Raph's hand as it moved to slap him upside the head.

"Fine Mikey, we'll try it." Leo said with a sigh. "But if its useless then you're paying us back."

"Oh come on Leo, you know I don't have that much money." Mikey stated, but smiled as the group made their way to the tent.

The sessions were $10 for ten minutes. Leo collected up the money and gave it to the slightly rude cash register girl.

"We are not responsible for anything you hear that may change your life. All sessions are non refundable, only one person in the tent at any time." She said with a voice that showed she had said the same line many times over.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Mikey went in first, seeing as it was his idea. The tent was quite basic, a striped tarp with a central pole running to the ground. A table stood in the middle with a middle aged woman sitting there.

"Come child." She beckoned. Mikey walked over to her and sat down in the chair opposite to her. She took his palm. "Ah, I see you. You are youthful, full of childlike spirit. Your life is happy, friends, family, a loved one."

Mikey's throat tightened slightly at that. He hadn't told Isabel that he loved her-he wasn't sure if she felt the same. He had tried talking to his brothers about it, but seeing as two of them were in a similar situation, they weren't much help. Plus the convocation always seemed to change into a chat about Donnie asking out April.

"I see that your life is changing. You don't know what to do, but you will find the right way."

_**~Scarlett~**_

Isabel sat in the chair across from the physic as she read her palm.

"You have a loved one come back to you. Your father? No, your brother. He has been returned to you. You don't want to let him go, and you are worried about your sweetheart leaving you as well." Isabel swallowed quietly-it was a secret worry. "Do not worry child, the ones you hold closest are usually the most loyal."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Donnie's mind was on the side of science, which said that it was impossible for someone to be physic. He sat down in the chair, a faint frown on his face.

"You are unbelieving of my abilities." The woman started. "Yet you have a fabulous mind. You can solve the hardest of problems in mere seconds. But there is one thing you are unsure about, the girl you love. I see a month. May? No-April."

**_~Scarlett~_**

April, like Donnie, didn't believe in physic abilities. But she had abilities of her own, being able to hear what others couldn't. So she was slightly more open minded.

The lady took her palm, and frowned ever so slightly. "You worry for the safely of a loved one. Your father-he is missing. You wish for him back, but also feel like you need to move forward. You want to seek the one you now love-but once again worry. Do not worry child, he worries just as much." April smiled slightly.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Scarlett was slightly worried about what she would hear. She hadn't had the best upbringing, and if the lady was indeed physic, then she would know that as well.

"You're childhood was cut short. You had to grow up to survive." The lady informed. "You feel that you are different, but still feel blessed with what you have. But you must be careful child, something from the past is coming back to you-you must follow your heart, not your head, if you are to stay with the ones you love."

_**~Scarlett~**_

From the moment that Raph stepped in the tent, the woman had smiled. Once she took his palm, the smile had only increased.

"You are tough, loyal and compassionate." She told him. "Others may tell you to change because of your temper, but you must stay true to yourself. However, you're love to someone close is about to be tested. You must be prepared to prepared to let them go if that is what's best for them."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Leo was quite skeptical about the lady, but after hearing from his friends and brothers, he was starting to believe slightly. He still, however, wore a slight frown as she took hold of his left hand.

"You are strong-a result of an experience you keep under lock and key. You now look after your brothers, and know that life is previous. Yet something is coming. Something that will change everything. You must be prepared to give up everything."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Jack wasn't exactly looking forward to her reading. Her terrible childhood was a major burden.

"You blame yourself for your past life, and want this one to go well. You have pushed the past away, but you know it can't hide forever. An old enemy came to light, and more will show their faces again. You can't forget the past." The woman warned.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"Ok, am I the only one who found that lady creepy?" Jack questioned as they made their way down the path back to the hotel.

"Same." Raph, Scarlett and Leo all answered.

"What about you guys?" Scarlett asked the remaining four.

"To be honest, mine was kinda nice." Mike commented.

"It was-" Isabel stopped as she tried to find the right word. "reassuring."

"Yeah, but ever so slightly annoying." April added.

"Annoying's right." Donnie said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Either way, I'm bea'." Raph said with a roll of his left shoulder. "Lets get back."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was simple-a day at the New York Theme Park then coming back to the hotel to pack up, and leaving after dinner. Everyone was excited for many of them had never been to a theme park before. The ones who had were filling in the details as the bus drove on. By the time they arrived at the destination they had a whole a bus full of energetic kids. Everyone split into groups and set off around the theme park.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"So, what do you guys want to ride first?" Leo asked his family and friends. Unsurprisingly the eight had gone together as a group.

"Rollercoaster!" Mikey exclaimed, punching the air for no reason.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome." Scarlett said with a smile.

"I take it we're all for it?" April questioned. After no objections she continued. "So which one? There's the adrenalin, the heart stopper..."

"That one!" Mikey stated, pointing at the tallest one.

"The obliteration." Donnie said.

"Everyone ok with it?" Leo asked. No one answered, but Mikey ran towards the line, the rest following reluctantly.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"Michelangelo, if we die on this I'm gonna kill you!" Jack shouted as the ride continued its climb upwards, extremely glad that Leo hadn't picked the front seat.

"You'll already be dead." Donnie pointed out from the seat behind them.

"Do you want me to kill you too?" Jack questioned.

"No." Donnie admitted.

The ride climbed ever higher. Isabel grasped onto Mikey's arm and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. Finally the ride reached the very top. It slowed down and stopped at the very edge, then fell down the drop. The teens shouted/screamed the whole way down, continuing as it fell into a corkscrew and into loop after loop after loop.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The group was still talking about it as the bus pulled into T.M.N.T's driveway.

"I think you broke my hand Scar." Raph commented with a smile.

"Yeah, and you broke my eardrums with all your screaming." Scarlett retaliated.

The teens laughed slightly. They got off the bus and pulled along their suitcases until they were in the building. They stopped when they could hear faint shouting.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

Sam came running up to them. "You guys have got to see this! Some crazy lady is shouting at Yoshi!"

The group quickly followed Sam down the corridor, and the voice seemed to be getting louder and louder.

They turned the corner and were met with exactly what Sam had said. A black haired woman was shouting at Yoshi, her green eyes blazing.

"I don't care who has legal care of her, my daughter is here and I'm taking her!" The woman shouted.

"Yeash, this lady's a bit bonkers, huh Scar." Mikey whispered to his friend, but she didn't answer. She was starring at the woman, her eyes wide. She took a few steps forward then stopped.

"Mom?"


	6. Chapter 6

The woman turned and immediately broke out into a smile.

"Scarlett!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her daughter. She tried to hug her, but Scarlett jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett questioned.

"I've come to get you back." Her mother stated. "Go pack your things."

"But mom-" Scarlett tried.

"Now Scarlett!"

**_~Scarlett~_**

Scarlett sat on her bed, her head in her knees. Her suitcase sat next to her, packed and ready. A knock on the door brought her back up.

"Come in." She mumbled.

Raph pushed open the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Scarlett replied.

"You ok?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah, I'm getting pulled away from my friends and boyfriend and going to live back with my mom who I haven't seen for eight years. I'm peachy." Scarlett commented sarcastically.

"I take it ya don't forgive 'er for abandonin' ya." Raph said.

Scarlett sighed. "I don't forgive her for a lot. She tried to mould me into the perfect daughter. She had her strict rules, her dress code. She had everything against me and who I was. Who I am. I guess I hoped that, once I came here, I wouldn't see her again."

"Why don't ya stand up ta 'er?" Raph questioned.

"I did once, when I was five-but Raph, how do you think I got the scar on my side that I showed you on day one?"

**_~Scarlett~_**

Mrs Reynolds was sitting in a chair in the hallway when Scarlett returned, Raph by get side. The whole unit was also there, dreading the moment when the car parked outside would drive off, taking Scarlett with it.

Scarlett hugged her friends and boyfriend before walking up to her mother.

"Come on Scarlett, we're leaving." The woman stated, before walking out the door and down the pathway.

Scarlett walked about a meter behind her mother, but once she got to the door, she stopped. She looked over her shoulder at her friends, then back at her mother. She looked down at the floor, and screwed up her eyes.

"No." She said, barely audible.

Her mother stopped, and turned back sharply. She starred at her daughter. "What did you just say?"

Scarlett's head shot up, and her eyes sprung open. "I said no! I'm not leaving."

"Scarlett! I am your mother." The black haired woman exclaimed.

"Then start acting like it!" Scarlett shouted. "You leave me alone in a New York alleyway, then come back eight years later, expecting me to just jump back into your arms and run away with you."

"But you won't prosper in a place where they put you with orphan urchins and things that they scraped out of the gutters at the prisons." The mother stated.

"These children happen to be my friends." Scarlett exclaimed.

Her mother scoffed. "Friends? Why couldn't you have made friends with intelligent people?"

"I did! Donnie, April, Leo, Jack and I are all in the top set. Raph's one of the best guys I've ever met, Isabel's the kindest person in the world, and Mikey's smile can light up a room so bright you need sunglasses. Yes, six of them may come from an orphanage, and one from a prison, but I'm no better. I was raised in an alleyway, born by accident! And you're the mother who left me alone to fend for myself when I was six! You have no right to criticise my friends."

"But Scarlett, have you seen the things they've done?" Mrs Reynolds tried to reason.

"If you're taking about Jack, she was found innocent, and we all protested for her outside the courthouse. They've had their hardships too, you name it and someone will have had it done to them. But they're the best people I've ever met."

"Please? Anything?" She still wasn't convinced. "Kidnapping of a family member?" April and Isabel raised their hand. "Ok, kidnapping of yourself?" Johnathan raised his hand. "Stabbing?" Raph. "Sexual assault?" Leo, though hesitantly. "Domestic abuse?"

Scarlett threw her hand in the air. "Me-by you! You controlled my life, made me into what you wanted me to be. I'm fourteen now, I'm making my own decisions. I'm staying here."

"I'm the only family you've got." The mother stated spitefully.

Scarlett shook her head. "That's where you're wrong. Every person in here is family to me. More family than you ever were."

The room fell silent for a few moments, before the mother spoke again. "Very well. If that's how you feel, I'll go." She turned and walked down until she reached the gate, then looked over her shoulder. "You've grown up Scarlett. I guess you're old enough to understand about yourself, and find your own pathway. Just remember your eyes. Keep concentrated."

And with that, she walked out the gate, into her car, and drove away.

"Keep concentra'ed?" Raph questioned.

"She means my eyes. Concentration often leaves your mind blank. Blank mind in my case, means blank eyes." Scarlett explained. She sighed. "She still hasn't changed. Maybe when I'm older she'll see where she went wrong and try to fix it." She turned around. "Until then, I have you guys." She walked closer to Raph. "And I have you."

They hugged. As Scarlett pulled apart, she leaned back in-not for another hug, but for a kiss. A kiss that was applauded similarly to Leo and Jack's. A kiss that would be talked about to days to come.

A kiss that told Scarlett that now really was a new beginning.

_FYI-I have a poll on my profile page. Please check it out and vote, it will really help!_


	7. Chapter 7

"No." Jack said firmly as she walked away from her friends-who continued to follow her.

"Oh come on Jack." April persisted.

"It'll be fun!" Isabel stated.

"We're going, we just need you." Scarlett commented.

Raph raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Leo. "What's happening?"

"The girls are trying to convince Jack to go on a girly weekend." Leo explained, smiling slightly as Jack continued to refuse.

"Never thought I'd hear Jack and 'girly' in the same sentence." Raph said to which Leo nodded.

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'll go!"

The other girls celebrated their mini victory before running off to Yoshi to tell him the final number. Jack sat down on the nearest bed of 1Y's room-the unofficial common room for the group of friends.

"I know I'm going to regret this." She mumbled.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The four girls sat in their hotel room, trying to figure out what to do. They had said that, since they had their own money each, they would pay for one movie each from the TV, order room service and do some makeovers (although Jack had warned the girls that if they came anywhere near her with a make up brush then she would not hesitate to push said person out the window). So they called the room service and ordered two pizzas, a coke, a diet coke, a lemonade, a J20 (apple and raspberry) and two cheesecakes (one raspberry, one lemon). They set up the DVDs in order, setting April 's, Brave, to play first, followed by Isabel's, despicable me, then Scarlet's, Wreak-it-Ralph (which the girls repeatedly referred to as 'wreak-it-Raph'), and finally Jack's, Skyfall. Finally the food arrived and the girls tucked in.

"Ok guys, I had my doubts-but this is kind of fun." Jack admitted.

"Told you." Isabel stated, before smirking slightly. "So, you wanna talk about the guys?"

"What about them?" April asked.

"Well for starters, what about you and Donnie?" Isabel questioned with a raised eyebrow.

April smiled. "Well actually, he asked me out."

"April that's awesome." Scarlett said. "When?"

"Yesterday, after your mother left." April replied.

Jack smiled. "We were wondering when he'd make a move."

"What about you and Leo?" April questioned Jack, desperate to get the attention off her.

"What about us?"

"Well you two seem really good together." April pointed out.

"_Really_ good." Isabel said, stretching out the first word.

Jack blushed slightly. "Well, he's...well-Leo. He's perfect to me, kind, caring, dedicated. He's...brought out the better person in me."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked.

"You've heard about my past. When I first came here I gave fourteen people bruises on day one. Since I met Leo I've really tried to be better, minus the odd spanish swear." Jack explained.

"Jack, Leo likes you for you. You don't need to change." Isabel stated with a sincere smile.

"I know." Jack sighed. "I just wish I could show him that I care about him. That I'm thankful for everything he's done."

"I had the same idea." April said. "That's why I got these."

With that April pulled out the most important object. The hair dye.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The boys sat on their beds, waiting for the girls to come back. To be honest Leo was still a bit shocked that Jack went with them. She never liked to associate herself with anything girly. In fact, last time someone called her 'girly', she almost broke his arm.

A band of chatter began to creep up the hallway and into their bedroom. The boys could make out a few words.

"Maybe...like it."

"Looks nice...shows...care."

"Better...good money." Laughter.

Before they knew it, the girls walked in, and the boys' eyes widened.

Isabel stood near the front. Her usually blonde hair now blended into an orange dip-dye around the ends. Scarlett stood next to her. She had red streaks throughout her hair, slicing through her jet black hair with such dynamics. April stood near the back. She had both of the designs previously stated. Her homer hair contrasted the purple dye externally well. Jack stood next to April, though a step behind. She had a single blue streak at the front of her dark brown hair, making it stand out. The boys were speech less, but each knew that their girlfriend looked absolutely beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

_Four people voted on my poll. Not that helpful for me, so I'm doing my original idea._

The rest of the holiday was spent together-a few more trips and the four months had flown by. However, on the later day Donnie called his friends and family do they could see his project.

"Can ya hurry this up Don?" Raph asked impatiently as his brother measured the acids needed.

"Don't rush him Raph." April stated firmly. "If he gets this wrong you'll be blown so far that you'll have to learn Italian."

"What is this anyway Donnie?" Jack questioned.

"I think I've figured out a smoke bomb that can temporarily blind our enemies." Donnie explained. "All I have to do is add a drop of this and-"

"What is that?" Mikey asked suddenly, his face going dangerously close to the beaker.

Mikey shocked Donnie so much that more than a drop fell into the mixture. In fact, half the liquid fell in. The solution inside the beak began to bubble dangerously, worrying the group.

"Everyone get down!" Donnie shouted. The group ducked onto the floor, except Mikey, who seemed mesmerised by the concoction.

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed, jumping up and pushing his little brother to the ground. The beaker exploded, and Donnie flew backwards into the wall behind. A sickening crack echoed around the room.

**_~Scarlett~_**

The now seven friends waited for news of Donnie as he was looked over. He had been taken to the nearest hospital and Yoshi had driven the friends, following the ambulance.

Leo was currently pacing up and down the waiting area, as he had done for the past twenty minutes. No one could get him to stop. Raph was sitting with his head in his hands, Scarlett sat next to him, comforting April-who had just stopped crying in the past few minutes. Mikey was frozen in his chair, his arm around Isabel, who was leaning into him. Jack lent against the wall, having already punched a hole or two in it during her time there.

"Mr Hamato." The nurse called. Everyone looked up at the sound of Yoshi's name. The nurse walked forward. "Donatello will be fine, and should be discharged in a few days." The friends relaxed. "However, there is something you should know."

The nurse wasn't able to finish because at that moment Donnie was wheeled through. They ran over.

"Donnie!" The team exclaimed.

"It's good to see you're alright she greeted with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Donnie said. "Just one question."

"Anything." April stated.

"Who are you guys?"

**_~Scarlett~_**

Donnie looked around the room. His room. Nothing seemed to be coming back to him, though he had to admit, it did look familiar.

"So, can you guys tell me about about myself?" He asked his 'brothers'.

"Well you have brown hair, brown eyes-" Mikey started.

"I think he means stuff he can't see with a mirror." Raph interrupted.

Leo stepped forwards. "You're kind, smart, you love anything to do with science." He clicked his fingers in realisation. "I think we still have the paper you wrote at the beginning of the year." With that the eldest walked over to the table in the corner and started looking through the papers stacked there.

A knock at the door, followed by four girls walking in, promptly followed the brief answer to Donnie's question.

"How is he guys?" Scarlett asked. She had been asked to, with the other girls, explain to Yoshi exactly what happened while the boys helped Donnie.

"Still can't remem'er anythin'." Raph answered.

Donnie leaned over to Mikey. "Who are they?" He made sure to whisper so that they wouldn't hear and therefore wouldn't be offended.

"The girl with the orange dip-dye, that's Isabel. She's my girlfriend. The one with the black hair is Scarlett, she's Raph's girlfriend, the one with the blue streak is Jack, Leo's girlfriend and the one with the purple streaks and dip-dye is April, you're girlfriend." Mikey explained.

"My girlfriend?!" Donne exclaimed, though still in a whisper. "Bit she's so beautiful."

"Yeah, you really like her-and she likes you." Mikey said with a smile.

"God, I can't believe I can't remember any of you. I feel so stupid." Donnie moaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Donnie, don't ever say that." He looked up and saw April there. "You're smarter than everyone here, including the teachers. One time you taught the maths class when the teacher was ill. You're really intelligent Donnie-believe that."

"Found it!"

Donnie's head snapped over to where Leo was stood. He was holding a piece of paper, which he handed to Donnie.

_Me, myself and I_

_By Donatello Doe_

_My name is Donatello Chikyū Doe, though my family don't use our middle names that much. Mine means earth in Japanese. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I also have three brothers, Leonardo Mizu Doe, Raphael Kasai Doe and Michelangelo Kūki Doe. Their middle names mean water, fire and air, so whoever our parents were, they must of liked the elements a lot._

_My brothers and I were abandoned on a doorstep of an orphanage when we were just babies. We only have each other, so we're quite close. We are quadruplets, Leo's oldest, then Raph, then me and Mikey last. I love my brothers, even though they can be loud, and rough, and always knock over my stuff._

_I love science. It's really fascinating to learn about how everything came to be and why. Even though science is my favourite subject, I like learning in general. My brothers call me a nerd, though now I think about it that's mostly Raph and Mikey. I guess I kind of am, I have an IQ of , but I don't really care._

_I think T.M.N.T is going to be a real opportunity for us. It's a chance to start over, make new friends, and prepare for the future. Ok, maybe that last one's just me._

Donnie looked up. This was his life. He had brothers, friends, a girlfriend-and he'd forgotten them all.


	9. Chapter 9

He put down his pencil, already done with the work. Donnie knew that at least one thing was right on the piece of paper-he did love learning. He was in English class, sat next to Leo. It was the second day back in classes, three days since the accident, and so far he still couldn't remember anything. He now recognised his name, but all of his memories were still gone.

"Finished Donatello?" The teacher, Miss Daysale, asked.

"Yes Miss." Donnie answered. It was thirty minutes into the lesson, they had been given the assignment, consisting of twenty-four questions, ten minutes ago.

"Well there's another twenty-five minutes to go. I'll go get another sheet." Miss Daysale stated. With that she walked out the classroom.

"You alright?" Leo asked once he was certain that she was out of earshot.

"Yeah, still got a slight headache though." Donnie replied.

"April said you should have that for another day or two, but you can probably get some medicine during break, as long as you can hang on for another twenty-five minutes." Leo said.

"Thanks Liam." Donnie stated.

"It's Leo." His brother corrected, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Sorry. I'll get it eventually." Donnie apologised.

**_~Scarlett~_**

Donie sat on his bed, just finishing the last few questions on his homework sheet.

_8+6x4=32_

_17+8x3=41_

Done. He glanced around the room. Raphael was talking to Scarlett, both of them sat on her bed. Michelangelo was drawing a picture of a superhero that Donnie couldn't quite recognise. Leo was sat on his bed, legs crossed, eyes closed. He hasn't moved for at least forty minutes.

"Guys?" The others looked to him. He pointed to Leo. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, Leo's just meditating." Scarlett informed with a wave of her hand.

"Ah. Does he do it often?" Donnie asked.

"At least once a day, sometimes twice." Mikey answered.

Donnie nodded. He had managed to piece together small fact files about his brothers from both the information he'd been told and also what he'd managed to figure out.

Leo was the oldest and a natural leader. Not only was he the leader of their squad, but also the leader of the whole unit. He was a calm sort of guy and rarely lost his temper.

Raph was a hothead. There really wasn't any other way of describing it, he just got mad often-very often. He was just younger than Leo, and had been known to shoulder his elder brother's responsibilities when needed.

Mikey was the baby of the brothers, born way after Donnie. His happy-go-lucky spirit was never out, and he always seemed to look over light in a different perspective to a common New Yorker-_positively_. He could often be seen with some sort of handheld game system or a skateboard.

He knew this information, but nothing more.

Suddenly a message began repeating from the PA, _"M mission hall. This is not a drill. M mission hall. The is not a drill."_

Three of the brothers got up and started running out the door. Donnie stood up.

"What's happening?" He demanded.

Leo grabbed his arm and pulled his along. "I'll explain on the way, but we need to go."

**_~Scarlett~_**

Once again Donnie was sat on his bed. Everyone else had left for the mission and he, for the safety of himself and everyone around him, had been told to stay behind. April had given him a kiss on the cheek and he told them to keep safe. He was now reading a book.

_'Donatello Doe to Master Yoshi's office.'_ The PA system rang out.

Donnie sighed and placed his bookmark in his book before setting it down and walked out the room.

**_~Scarlett~_**

"Donatello, come in." Yoshi greeted as the boy came into view.

"The team is in trouble." The elder informed. "Leonardo just contacted us on the emergency phone. When they went to the Shredders's lair, he had anticipated their arrival. One of them is seriously hurt, but the conversation was cut short by what sounded like a scream. I realise you do not have your memories, but do you still have your intelligence and medical knowledge?"

"Hai." Donne replied. He had finally gotten the hang of replying with the Japanese form of yes when talking to Yoshi.

"Then I wish to send you as well." Yoshi got up and walked back. He opened the cabinet at the back and pulled out a Bō. "This is your bō staff. Do you remember anything about it?" Donnie took the large stick in his hands.

_Bō…fighting…katana…Sai…nunchucks…training…_

"Donatello? Are you alright?"

Donnie blinked a few times. He gripped his head lightly to help with the pain before sighing.

"Hai Sensei, I am fine." He replied. "I better leave as soon a as possible."

"Bring some medical supplies. Whoever is injured, I imagine they will need immediate attention." Yoshi advised.

"Hai." Donnie stated. He got up and walked calmly out the room, before legging it once he closed the door.

_'What happened there? Where those…memories?'_ He thought to himself. _'Whatever they were, they seemed important.'_


End file.
